


Wrecked

by chemistink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collar, D/s, Dean Needs Cas, Dom/sub Play, M/M, can't think of any other good tags, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemistink/pseuds/chemistink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean. I could feel that you were distressed about something. I came as soon as I…” The Angel’s thick voice tapered off as he took in the sight before him. His stark blue eyes trailed down from Dean’s face, arousal hitting him as a wave of heat covering his body. Well, of course Dean had been distressed. Here he sat, naked in front of a full length mirror, wearing a collar with a bell on it, and very clearly, pleasuring himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dauntlessinpanem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntlessinpanem/gifts).



> This story was inspired and definitely caused by the worlds most amazing person ever, my favorite person in the world, dauntlessinpanem! 
> 
> It literally started as a small thought of "d/s cas/dean mirror collar bell" and it turned into this.

**Wrecked**

 

“Dean.”

 

For the most part, he had gotten used to the way Castiel would appear without warning. It had become so common for the Angel that even ‘Startled Moose’ was becoming a rare occurrence. However, when he decided to pop in this time, Dean was more than just startled. He had been caught. Red handed.

 

“Cas! Jesus, man, can’t you ever knock or something?” His voice had noticeably squeaked and he tried to cover up everything he could with his two hands, the erection he had, the dark band that was flush with the skin of his neck, the small gold bell that hung from it. The way he moved and struggled to find a way to cover himself caused a jingle sound to come from under his hand and he cursed. There was no possibility of talking his way out of this now.

 

“Dean. I could feel that you were distressed about something. I came as soon as I…” The Angel’s thick voice tapered off as he took in the sight before him. His stark blue eyes trailed down from Dean’s face, arousal hitting him as a wave of heat covering his body. Well, of course Dean had been distressed. Here he sat, naked in front of a full length mirror, wearing a collar with a bell on it, and very clearly, pleasuring himself.

 

Eyes that held more blue and brightness than the sky turned to a stormy dark color, pupils expanding rapidly. Quicker still was the blood rushing from his brain to pool heavily in his groin. Everything about Dean and what he had been doing forced a possessive growl from deep within Castiel, rumbling into his throat, the urge to claim Dean’s body undeniable.

 

“Cas, look. I can explain.”

 

“You called my name, Dean.” His voice had dropped to a low tone that went straight to Dean’s core, his body aching to react. The gravely sound made him want to drop to his knees and let Castiel abuse his mouth until he was satisfied. He could barely think straight as he turned unfocused eyes towards the Angel’s face, mouth open as he panted quietly.

 

“You called for me, Dean. You sounded…” **_Wrecked_**. The way Dean has said his name was shaky, breathless, the single word full of agonizing need… for him. The very thought caused a piece of his control to snap inside him, unable to fight it any longer. He would have Dean.

 

Hands came up from their place on Dean’s thighs, fingers deftly removing his belt faster than Castiel could even think that his pants needed to be off. The heavy material fell rather easy as he stepped out of his shoes as well, crowding Dean where he still sat on the edge of the bed. He kept his eyes on the hunter’s throat, seeing the way the bell swayed with the movements of his body.

 

Pavlov’s Dog. Salivation at the sound of a bell, the jingle of something that promised something to satiate the hunger inside of him. Castiel licked his lips, biting the corner of his lips as he gathered his thoughts into something that resembled control and he finally shed the last pieces of clothing, hands pressed firmly against Dean’s shoulders. Instead of pressing him back into the bed, Castiel pulled away and took two steps to the side, letting him see his full reflection in the mirror again.

 

“Dean, I want you to get on the bed. Hands and knees.”

 

It was distracting to watch himself stumbling to comply. He tried to tear his eyes away from the mirror, to get his head on straight, he really did. But he couldn’t help it when he felt a swell of pride in himself at the sight. He was flushed with the overwhelming need to do anything for Castiel. He was panting, aroused, hair mussed and eyes dark with desire and his pupils dilated to drink every bit of this in. For a second, he just watched as his body settled onto the bed and he lifted his head enough to show off the collar, smiling lightly at the bell.

 

Castiel watched reverently. Muscle moved under tan skin, shoulder blades arched and relaxed, hips squared themselves. He felt a craving to just rub his erection against Dean’s taut cheeks and bring himself to climax in the small dip of his lower back. That could wait. Everything else he could ever want to do could wait. They had time. For this moment, however, he would take his time and enjoy.

 

“I want you to keep your eyes focused on what you see. Do not look away. You can talk, you can make all the noise you want but you will not look away from that mirror.” Castiel placed his hand gently on Dean’s shoulder, feeling the tension slowly releasing.

 

“Yes.”

 

Castiel grinned ferally. “Good.”

 

The hand moved down Dean’s spine, causing him to sigh and roll his head down, closing his eyes. He was rewarded with that very same hand sliding back up and gripping his hair roughly. Cas pulled his head up, pulling not enough to hurt but it drew a gasp from Dean’s throat as he growled into his ear, “I thought I told you to keep your eyes on the mirror.”

 

Dean’s eyes snapped open, staring straight ahead now, unfocused and raw with lust. He didn’t dare chance looking at Cas, couldn’t bear making him any angrier that he already was. He could do this. He could be good for Cas, he wanted to please him and he would do anything. And when he heard the low chuckle from above, he felt a sense of relief through his body. He was good.

 

Castiel let his hand drift back down the warm body on the bed. He gently massaged a few spots that he knew were often knotted from stress, allowing himself to indulge in the weak sounds of bliss coming from Dean. His hand ventured further still, fingertips lightly rubbing circles at the base of his spine, tongue darting out as he thought back to the idea of pressing the tip of his cock against that spot as he came. He brushed it back again, categorizing it as a part of a ‘To Do’ list he was now compiling for Dean’s body.

 

He climbed onto the bed finally, knees pressing those tantalizing bow legs even further apart as he settled into his spot, kneeling behind Dean. Both hands came to rest on his hips and he rubbed over the skin, massaging, feeling. He took in the sight before him with a small, shaky breath. This was absolutely incredible to see this man, this hunter, so full of control, suddenly so vulnerable. He watched those green eyes in the mirror, smirking when he saw a flush come across Dean’s cheeks.

 

“I want you to watch yourself, Dean.”

 

It wasn’t so much the command that caused him to shudder, it was the way Castiel’s husky voice seemed to crawl under his skin and dig into him. The words went straight to his cock, causing it to twitch and Dean to whimper quietly. The noise didn’t stay that way as he felt hands sliding down to grip tightly as his cheeks. When he was pulled wide open for Cas to see, his eyes went just as wide, body tensing up. He couldn’t handle being so exposed for anyone. Especially not someone who was staring at his body with such open wanton lust that made him fidget under the scrutiny.

 

There was a moment of hesitation before Castiel decided on placing butterfly kisses to the firm cheeks under his hands. He gently pressed his lips against the dip where the cheeks parted and worked his way down, kitten licks of his tongue teasing Dean to no end. Each swipe of wetness caused a quiet moan and a shudder, goosebumps covering every inch of skin. Castiel was pleased with how receptive he was, giving in when the hips in his grasp began to sway in a silent beg.

 

The first touch was so light, Dean thought he had just imagined it due to his desperate need for more. The second was almost as bad, just the slightest press against the puckered ring of muscle. The third caused his arms to buckle and he fell against the bed with a loud huff. He gathered himself quickly,  making sure to keep his eyes on the mirror the entire time. He wasn't sure that Cas could see him but he wouldn't risk it. His arms settled under his chin and he groaned at the look on his face. He was openly enjoying being fucked by the tongue of an Angel.

 

A fingertip was pressed against the flesh now, lightly tracing circles around the ring as his tongue pressed deep, lapping against the hot, tight walls. He could hear Dean's ragged breathing, albeit muffled by his arms and the bed. The sound drove him to lose himself in the way the muscles clenched for him, hips driving back for more, not even bothering with grinding down for friction. Dean wanted what Cas was giving him, not what he could easily do to get off. The thought forced his tongue even deeper, pressing wet lips against the entrance and he just sucked, hard.

 

It was obscene, filthy, sinful, and, quite frankly, downright pornographic. And it only made Dean moan louder, broken sounds of Castiel’s name and pleads for more, don’t stop, yes, encouraging words that only were lost in the air as the Angel continued to violate him completely. He rocked his hips back, legs spreading and pressing at different angles to get everything he possibly could. He pressed back as much as he could, knees pressing into his ribs as he rest his cheek against the cool sheets, staring at the mirror, seeing just how much he was enjoying losing himself to Cas. And that was what forced the low cry of Castiel’s name from his throat as his vision went white and his body shook, his orgasm torn from him violently.

 

Castiel gave one final sweep of his tongue against the warm walls that were attempting to milk the wet muscle before he sat back, admiring Dean’s body as he fell to pieces before him. He kept his hand firmly where it was, finger gently resting just inside his tight hole, only one knuckle deep. His other hand soothed the hunter, rubbing gentle patterns across his back. He tried to find words to express his gratitude for what Dean had given him but he settled for pressing soft kisses along his waist, murmuring his name into his skin.

 

“Dean. Oh, Dean.” He mumbled as he pressed his cheek to the warm skin. “You are so good for me. Too good to me.”

 

The words caused the warmth of affection to swirl inside Dean and he held onto the words as he languished in the throes of his climax, vision still blurred. He could see the smile across his face, see the lines from worry and stress gone as he blinked slowly. He felt like he was floating, even as he watched himself sink deeper into the bed, ass still in the air and Castiel’s head popping up behind him. The smile that was on Castiel’s face was only of adoration while Dean’s was more of deep satisfaction, which didn’t seem to stop the Angel from pressing that one finger deeper inside of him, causing the smile to disappear and a deep, rumbling moan to cause his lips to part.

 

“Keep those beautiful eyes open for me, Dean. We’re not done yet.”

 

Dean’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at those words and the way the finger that was resting just inside of him slid straight into him, no resistance, pressing against his prostate. The sensations jolted through him, forcing his cock to stay hard, despite how spent his body felt. He fought the urge to shut his eyes and stared at the mirror, looking at the cobalt eyes, blown wide with hunger. Dean could actually see how affected Castiel was by the way he was responding and he gave in, loud moans coming freely from him as he felt a second finger begin to tease its way in. He rolled his hips back, thrusting up when he felt the digits pull back, whimpering with need.

 

Two fingers quickly became three, Dean making a loud keening noise when they pressed against his tight walls. The burn was far from painful now, his body aching as he grew harder, a ball of tension sitting in his stomach again. Castiel treated his body with reverence and it was driving Dean mad with pleasure. He was squinting now, barely able to keep his eyes open as he felt himself grow closer to a second climax, unsure there was anything left in him after the way he exploded the first time.

 

After what seemed like hours, what felt like days, the teasing was over almost as quickly as it had begun. Dean made a weak protesting sound at the feeling of emptiness. A wave of cold fear washed over him when he felt Castiel pull away from him, his eyes going wide to find him in the mirror. He felt a bit of relief as he saw that the Angel was still behind him but it didn’t stop him from frowning at the loss of physical contact.

 

“Cas?” His voice was soft, meek. He sounded hoarse, like his throat had been abused. He supposed it had with the way Castiel had him moaning like a whore from before.

 

Castiel said nothing as he ran one hand up Dean’s bowed spine, tangling his fingers in the soft brown hair and pressing fingertips into the hunter’s scalp. He pulled firmly, raising his head to look straight at the mirror, tilted enough that he could see the curve of his ass still on display for Castiel. And with one swift motion, he felt something thick press against his hole before becoming buried deep inside his body, his eyes going impossibly wide at the feeling of being full, penetrated by Castiel, hips flush with each other.

 

Dean mewled. He actually mewled. The sound caught in his throat as he tilted his head towards Castiel’s hand, back arching into what would seem like a painful position but he couldn’t care less. The tip of the Angel’s cock was pushing his prostate like a button and he swore he saw stars. He thought he heard Cas panting behind him before he realized, no, that was him. His breath was ragged and he could feel bits of drool on his lips as he stared into his own eyes. He was being broken down to his very core, breaking into a million little pieces to be put together again like a puzzle at the fingertips of an Angel. And all he could do was beg for more.

 

Everything was hot. There was nothing but tight, sweet, tight heat enveloping him, swallowing him whole, clenching around him, dragging him down into oblivion. Castiel could feel the leash he had on his control being tugged from him and he fought it down as he pulled his hips back, eyes boring into Dean’s soul through the mirror. He paused, just the very tip teasing against the quivering ring of muscle before he slammed forward, a snarl on his lips as he watched how Dean’s back arched unnaturally, a scream coming from his lips.

 

His hands were at the edge of the bed, fingers clenched around the corners of the mattress under the sheets, fingernails trying to scratch to find something solid to hold onto as he spiraled into nirvana. Barely audible over the sound of his cries of Castiel’s name and the way he was helplessly pleading for more, the bell jingled vigorously between the skin of his neck and the material of the collar. He could see it glinting in the mirror and he vaguely thought about how much hotter just that little bit of information made it all. The thought was lost when he felt the fingers in his hair tighten and he was drowning in a slur of screams of Castiel’s name as he felt the rupture of his orgasm overtake his body.

 

Castiel’s fingers released the hair and let Dean fall to the bed, face buried in the sheets as he rode out the waves of pleasure. His hand strayed down, digging bruises into his hip as he lost the final strand of control. His hips were snapping roughly into the body beneath him and he growled Dean’s name low in his throat as he allowed himself to topple over his own peak. He pressed as deep as he could into the hunter, taking the extra bit of effort to angle himself into that sweet spot as he felt the first spurt jolt through his groin. He mumbled quietly as he closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of his seed around him, deep inside Dean.

 

There was a long moment of panting and soft whimpers from Dean as he continued to feel the pulse of Castiel’s cock inside him, his body weak and over sensitive. When they were both able to open their eyes without the haze of lust clouding their minds, Castiel looked down at Dean’s body. Oh, how this hunter had ruined Cas for all eternity. He could never want another person, another being, in his entire existence. He pressed gentle palms against shaking hips and he slowly pulled himself from the heat that seemed to protest his movement, leaning down to kiss a trail along Dean’s spine to his neck.

 

“Dean?” His voice was softer now, sweeter. He sounded worried. Hazel eyes with pupils still wide slowly blinked open as he turned his head to glance over his shoulder.

 

“Hmmm.” The noise was one of contentment as a pleased smile crossed lips with teeth marks still indented in them.

 

“Dean. Please, we’ve gotta get cleaned up and you need some water.”

 

The scene was over. There was the concerned lover that Castiel was known for as he pressed loving kisses across the sweat damp skin of his back. Dean felt like he had been torn down to his molecules and the Angel had taken extra care to place everything back the way it was meant to be. He gave a gentle huff of breath, slowly pushing himself up on weak arms. He sat up enough to see Castiel in the bathroom of the small hotel room, bringing a towel and a glass of water for him to sip on as the Angel cleaned him up.

 

“Dean…” He could hear that tone in Castiel’s voice. Knew what was coming next. He dreaded this moment from the time he had put the collar on and he had really hoped that maybe his boyfriend would have let it go. Apparently, that wasn’t the case. He kept the glass to his lips but he turned his head to avoid seeing those blue eyes.

 

“Dean. Please. I need you to talk to me.”

 

“Look, I did it because I wanted to be ready for you, okay? I wanted to be prepared and ready and waiting. Then you showed up and I just…” He trailed off, taking large gulps of water now, leaving himself almost breathless. As he panted, he hung his head in shame. “I didn’t want you to think you had to take care of me. I wanted you to think I was capable of doing this myself without needing you to hold my hand.”

 

What he didn’t expect was the soft laugh that came from Castiel as he felt arms sliding around his waist from behind. He definitely didn’t see it coming when he felt the nose pressed into the dip behind his ear and the way he was being cuddled by the Angel made him feel like he had no idea what was going on.

 

“Dean, no matter what, I will always want to be there.”

 

Dean was terrible at this. He needed Castiel, craved the way he was always so in control, trusted him to know how to take him apart and put him back together again. But that loss of control, the struggle for power, always when the scene was over, he still hadn’t gotten it. And it bothered him deeply that he was letting it mess with what they had. But, as always, Cas knew him down to his soul, knew what he needed.

 

“Hey.” Dean turned his head and was met with a chaste kiss that spoke of love and devotion that went deeper than either of them could even begin to comprehend. “Next time.” Those words caused Dean’s interest to perk up. “I’ll just watch until you’re ready.” The smile went from his lips to his eyes and relaxed his whole body as he thought about next time, about what he could do for Cas. He couldn’t wait for next time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it was enjoyable and I'm really hoping it was worth it.


End file.
